ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sailor Moon Crystal (video game)
Sailor Moon Crystal is a video game based on anime Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal for 3DS, and Switch in 2019. Story Dark Kingdom Arc Black Moon Arc Death Busters Arc Hell Destiny Arc Movie Arc Dream Arc Stars Arc Characters *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus *Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh *Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenoh *Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaioh *Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe Cast Main Characters *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Kotono Mitsuishi - Stephanie Sheh *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Hisako Kanemoto - Kate Higgins *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Rina Sato - Cristina Valenzuela *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Ami Koshimizu - Amanda C. Miller *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Shizuka Ito - Cherami Leigh *Luna - Ryo Hirohashi - Michelle Ruff *Artemis - Youhei Oobayashi - Johnny Yong Bosch *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Kenji Nojima - Robbie Daymond *Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon - Misato Fukuen - Sandy Fox *Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh - Ai Maeda - Veronica Taylor *Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenoh - Junko Minagawa - Erica Mendez *Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaioh - Sayaka Ohara - Lauren Landa *Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe - Yukiyo Fujii - Christine Marie Cabanos Dark Kingdom *Queen Beryl - Misa Watanabe - Cindy Robinson *Queen Metaria - Yoko Matsuoka - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Jadeite - Daisuke Kishio - Todd Haberkorn *Nephrite - Kosuke Toriumi - Liam O'Brien *Zoisite - Masaya Matsukaze - Lucien Dodge *Kunzite - Eiji Takemoto - Patrick Seitz Black Moon Clan *Prince Demande - Mamoru Miyano - Matthew Mercer *Saphir - Tsubasa Yonaga - Greg Felden *Rubeus - Hiroki Takahashi - Steve Cannon *Esmeraude - Houko Kuwashima - Rena S. Mandel *Wiseman - Hiroshi Iwasaki - Steven M. Kramer *Koan - Satsuki Yukino - Eden Riegel *Berthier - Rumi Kasahara - Cindy Robinson *Petz - Wasabi Mizuta - Jessica Gee *Calaveras - Tomoe Hanba - Cassandra Lee Morris Death Busters *Souichi Tomoe - Takuya Kirimoto - Keith Silverstein *Mistress 9 Yukiyo Fujii- Christine Marie Cabanos *Pharaoh 90 - Takaya Hashi - Michael Sorich *Kaolinite - Hikari Yono - Tara Platt *Eudial - Chiaki Takahashi - Erin Fitzgerald *Viluy - Rina Honizumi - Julie Ann Taylor *Mimete - Yuki Nagaku - Kira Buckland *Tellu - Naomi Ohzora - Laura Post *Cyprine & Ptilol - Umeka Shouji - Johanna Luis Supporting and Recurring Characters *Ikuko Tsukino - Yuko Mizutani - Tara Platt *Shingo Tsukino - Seira Ryu - Nicolas Roye *Kenji Tsukino - Mitsuaki Madono - Keith Silverstein *Naru Osaka - Satomi Sato - Danielle Judovits *Haruna Sakurada - Akemi Kanda - Julie Ann Taylor *Motoki Furuhata - Hiroshi Okamoto - Lucien Dodge *Gurio Umino - Daiki Yamashita - Ben Diskin *Yumiko - Hyang-Ri Kim *Kuri - Yukiko Morishita *Mayumi Osaka - Sanae Kobayashi- Wendee Lee *Queen Serenity - Mami Koyama- Wendee Lee *Princess Serenity - Kotono Mitsuishi - Stephanie Sheh *Neo Queen Serenity - Kotono Mitsuishi - Stephanie Sheh Bosses Dark Kingdom *Morga *Female Instructor *Jadeite *Soul Shadow *Ghost Bride *Nephrite *Fake Sailor Moon (Zoisite in disguise) *Zoisite *Kunzite *Shitennou (boss rush) *Evil Endymion *Queen Beryl *Queen Metaria (final boss) Black Moon Clan *Koan *Berthier *Jupiter Clone *Petz *Calaveras *Sailor Pluto (mini-boss) *Boule Brothers *Esmeraude *Aquatici and Veneti *Rubeus *Saphir *Black Lady *Wiseman *Prince Demande *Death Phantom (final boss) Death Busters *Daimons *Eudial *Mimete *Viluy *Tellu *Cyprine and Ptilol *Brainwashed Sailor Senshi *Witches 5 (boss rush) *Kaolinite *Professor Tomoe/Germatoid *Mistress 9 *Sailor Saturn (mini-boss) *Pharaoh 90 (final boss) Hell Destiny *Combater *Darkened *Destroyer *High Priest *Luacks *Ruin Tempest *Sin *Nabu *Ishtar *Marduk *Nergal *Opposito Senshi (boss rush) *Shaman Apsu *Deity of Destruction (final boss) Movie *Ail *An *Fiore *Xenian Flower *Makaiju *Touhi-chan *Bonnon *Ghost Cistern *Otakura *Resin *Snow Dancer *Princess Snow Kaguya *Bonbon babies *Orangeat *Banane *Perle *Poupelin *Queen Badiane (final boss) Dream Stars Opening Theme *MOON PRIDE *Fall In Love With The New Moon Game elements Sailor Moon Crystal is a 2D Action role-playing, hack and slash where players take control of each of the Sailor Senshi. The player goes through acts beating enemies using punches, kicks, or special attacks. Each of the Sailor Senshi awakened will start tutorial how to use their attacks. Throughout the game, the player can find different items. Food items restore some of the life meter; some food items will only replenish some of the life meter while others will refill the entire life meter. Usually small food items give small amounts of life, while pieces of cake refills all of the player's life. The underside of the Sailor Senshi's skirts is obscured by shadows to more effect of the magic skirt trope. All major bosses have their names displayed at the start of each fight. Each boss also has a title above their name. These boss's names and titles refers back to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Star Fox 64 3D. The Sailor Guardians also have their names and titles during their introductions. The boss health bar is displayed in the upper right corner of the screen and resembles a transparent, white-framed rectangle with a dark blue energy bar and the word "Boss" below it. When the bosses' health becomes critical, its energy bar will turn red and the Sailor Senshi will start the finishing move. Like Mario and Luigi games, this game have the mini-bosses and bosses exploding, and the enemies disappearing or a small explosion. Music The video game used soundtrack of the second anime and some of music from Nintendo games. *Boss Battle of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass used as boss theme for Youmas and Droids *Castle Lololo theme used as boss theme for Daimons. *Gandrayda Battle from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption used as boss theme for Soul Shadow. *''Star Fox 64's'' Boss B used as boss theme for for Shitennou. *''Star Fox 64's'' Boss A used as boss theme for Spectre Sisters. *Boss Battle of Kirby: Planet Robobot used as boss theme for Witches 5. *Never Let Up! of Mario and Luigi: Dream Team used as boss theme for Genius loci. *Boss Battle 1 of Kid Icarus: Uprising used as boss theme Evil Endymion, Rubeus, Saphir, Professor Tomoe and Fiore. *Boss Battle 2 of Kid Icarus: Uprising used as boss theme for Esmeraude and Kaolinite. *Cackletta's battle theme from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga used as boss theme for Queen Beryl and Mistress 9 and a slowed down cover theme for Black Lady and Mistress 9 in her Daimon form. *Gatekeeper Theme of Kid Icarus: Uprising used as mini-boss theme for Sailor Pluto *Tourian (theme) used as mini-boss theme for Sailor Saturn. *Vs. Meta Ridley theme from Metroid Prime used as boss theme for Germatoid. *Shadow Queen Battles 1, 2 and 3 from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door used as boss themes for Queen Metaria *Dark Star Battle from Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey used as boss theme for Wiseman. *Decisive Battle from Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga used as boss theme for the first phase of Death Phantom. *In The Finale from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story used as boss theme for the second and third phases of Death Phantom. *Black Bowser Phase 1 from Paper Mario: Color Splash used as boss theme for the first phase of Pharaoh 90. *Black Bowser Phase 2 from Paper Mario: Color Splash used as boss theme for the second phase of Pharaoh 90. *The music that plays during the battle against Prince Demande is Chairman Rose's battle theme. *The music boss battle with the brainwashed Sailor Senshi is the Puppet Zelda boss theme in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *The music boss rush with Shitennou and Witches 5 is the soundtrack "Revenge of The Enemy," the music that plays during the bosses' revenge in Royal Road and the first phases of the battle against Masked Dedede and Dark Meta Knight's Revenge from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *The music the Sailor Senshi mourn the deaths of the Shitennou is the sad theme from Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam. *The music Chibiusa freaking out upon seeing the Black Crystal Earring in Mamoru's hand is Panic Pit from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. *Fawful's Plan music from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story plays during Chibiusa transforming into Black Lady. *The music the Sailor Senshi escape from Black Moon Castle is the Escape! music during the countdowns in Metroid, the remake Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Planet Zebes Explodes used as Nemesis Explodes. *Deploy the Gyrowing theme is used as theme song for Inner Senshi; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus during transformation. *Met2 Metroid Hatching plays as Chibiusa fully awakened as Sailor Chibi Moon. *Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior is used as theme song for Outer Senshi; Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn during transformation. *In the mini-game 1, the Sailor Senshi struggle to remove the sword, which is finally removed successfully by Sailor Venus. The music is Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story's mini-game theme. *In the mini-game 2, Minako uses a sword to shatter the glass cup, a rock, a brick, a marble Makoto used and the hardest jewel in the world-diamond. The music is Mario & Luigi: Dream Team's mini-game theme. *The tune that plays when Usagi gets the Transformation Brooch while Ami, Rei and Makoto get the Transformation Pens is the Item Get theme from The Legend of Zelda series. *The music that plays when Sailor Venus receives the Sacred Sword is the same as that of the Master Sword in The Legend of Zelda games. *The tune that plays when the Sailor Guardians learn a attack is Item Acquisition Fanfare in Metroid series. *When the Sailor Guardians wins the Legendary Silver Crystal, the "King Saved" theme is played in Super Mario Bros. 3. *The short tune heard after defeating final boss in each arc was Bowser defeated tune in Super Mario Bros.. Category:Sailor Moon Category:Video games